The things I'd do fpr you
by htfflakyfan
Summary: A year has passed and Flippy and Evil have been separated. But what happens when Evil looks for his purpose in life and on top of all of that there is Flaky pregnant, A troubled wolf plus a gang of troubles. WARNING- contains Flippy x Flaky


Flaky unlocked the door of her's and Flippy's house happily. She came inside and began to unload the groceries she had just bought from the store. After she finished, she began on cooking Flippy's favorite meal. Things had been great ever since she moved into Flippy's house a year ago. No problems, except for the occasional deaths that occurred all over Happy Tree Town.

While Flaky cheerfully stirred ingredients in a bowl, a familiar little female bear came into the kitchen.

"Hi Flaky, I see you're home early." The bear said.

Flaky looked at the bear kindly.

"Hi Elly, You're back from your parents already?" Flaky replied.

Elly smiled," Yep, and do I have some news for Flippy." She said.

Flaky smiled slightly before returning to her cooking. Elly stared at Flaky and lost her smile.

"What's the news?"She asked in concern.

Flaky stopped stirring and turned to Elly.

"Pardon me?"

"What's the news; you only cook Flippy's favorite meal when you've got some news." Elly repeated.

Flaky avoided Elly's eyes and smiled sadly.

"I'm pregnant with Flippy's child." Flaky announced.

Elly gasped and hugged Flaky.

"That's excellent! How did you find out?" Elly asked.

"Well I had begun to notice something was wrong with me for the past couple of months, so I consulted my doctor. I found out I am three months pregnant." Flaky replied.

"That's insane." A deep growling voice said.

Elly and Flaky jumped and turned towards the voice. It was none other than Evil Flippy.

"E-Evil, W-what on earth are you d-doing here?" Flaky asked.

Evil shrugged.

"I was bored and thought what the heck? I'll come and visit my other half." Evil said while leaning in the window sill.

Elly looked at Evil angrily.

"Don't you think it would have been more polite to use the front door instead of the window?"Elly asked.

Evil crossed his arms.

"Maybe, but since when do I care about being polite?" Evil replied dryly.

Elly looked like she was about to argue, but held back.

"So you heard the whole conversation?"Flaky asked nervously.

"Sure did. Man will girly boy be happy."Evil said.

Flaky smiled, "I know he will." She said happily.

"Hey what does he do during the day anyway? He doesn't have a job does he?" Evil asked.

"Well it depends. He volunteers everywhere. Like this week I think he's volunteering at the Carnival." Flaky replied.

Evil looked away from the two girls and chuckled.

"Of course, why did I expect any different from Him. Oh no, the orphans need help! I need to give up everything I am doing and help them!" Evil said mocking Flippy.

Elly and Flaky glared at Evil angrily.

"What's so wrong with that?" Elly asked.

"I think it's sweet he does that." Flaky added.

Evil rolled his eyes and jumped into the house to sit on a real chair.

"Oh nothing's wrong, unless you were looking to date a _real_ man." Evil said blandly.

Elly punched him in the arm, "Shut it! Flippy is a real man! You don't have to do "manly" things to be a man!" Elly shouted.

Evil rolled his eyes again," Okay whatever. Sorry to ruin your happy parade. So when does he normally get home?"

"He should be home any minute." Flaky said while adding some cheese to the mixture in the pan she had set out.

And without any warning, Flippy came inside whistling cheerfully.

"Honey, I am home!" Flippy called from the living room.

"Welcome home Softie!" Evil called back.

Flippy twitched while entering the kitchen.

"Wow, it's a full house this evening. Evil what are you doing here?" Flippy asked while going to give Flaky a greeting kiss.

"First of all, keep the grody sentimental kissing away from me. And to answer your question, I came to check up on you." Evil replied.

Flippy smiled while going to pick up his little sister.

"Well you're in my house so if I kiss her it's none of your business. So how are you Elly?"

Elly giggled, "I'm doing great big bro! Man I am still not used to you picking me up." Elly said.

Flippy used his free hand to ruffle Elly's hair," You know I will keep picking you up until I Can't anymore."

Evil fake gagged while Flippy and Elly laughed.

"So I have some important news for you Flippy." Flaky exclaimed while putting the food in the oven.

Flippy set Elly down and took a seat nervously.

"What is it dear?" He asked.

Flaky took a deep breath while walking over to Flippy. She grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Flippy, you're going to be a dad." She said.

Elly and Evil stared at Flippy excitedly to see his reaction.

Flippy felt the tears form in his eyes, "T-that's great Flaky, Oh my goodness."He exclaimed while wiping his eyes.

Evil crossed his arms, "Not to ruin the sentimental moment, but I am flippin' hungry."

Flaky and Flippy seemed too wrapped up in their own emotions to realize anyone had spoken.

Evil rolled his eyes, "Okay that's fine. I'll just starve over here."

"Elly you're going to be an aunt!" Flippy said excitedly.

Elly knew this, but decided to humor her older brother.

"Oh my goodness, that's great Flippy!" She replied.

Flippy hugged flaky, careful not to touch her quills, which he seemed to be an expert at.

"I can't believe it, I've always dreamt of being a dad! How did you find out?"

"Well I noticed for the past few months something had been wrong with my body, so I consulted my doctor and found out I am three months pregnant."

Flippy wiped his eyes again and smiled.

"Okay are you guys done yet?" Evil asked in annoyance.

Elly glared at Evil, "Evil, you should shut up, I'd hate to become angry, and I doubt you want me angry either."

Evil shuddered and turned away from Elly.

"When is our first sonar? I want to see our beautiful baby!" Flippy said.

Flaky smiled and kissed Flippy.

"I don't know, but I promise I'll let you know when I find out."

Flippy nodded and faced Evil.

"So were you saying something?" He asked.

Elly glanced over at Evil before he answered. Evil twitched and shook his head, "Nope, you're probably hearing things." Evil quickly lied.

Flippy shrugged, "Oh alrighty then. So El how's mom and dad?"

Elly smiled in excitement.

"They're great! Oh and I have some news for you as well." Elly said.

"Go on." Flippy instructed kindly.

"Mom and dad are coming back to visit for a week. They want to meet Flaky, and check on you. "

Elly said.

Flippy smiled, "That's great! I miss them! And now I can tell them I'm going to be a dad." He said.

Flaky smiled nervously, "um, when can we expect them?"

"They're coming on Monday morning, and knowing dad, that'll be at least nine o' clock." Elly answered.

Flippy held Flaky, "Don't worry, Mom and dad will love you!"

Elly beamed, "Yeah, Flippy is a boy clone of mom and I'm a girl clone of dad."

Flaky grinned, "So you're a mommy's boy? How cute, I knew you had to have gotten it from someone."

Flippy blushed, "Yep except mom is way nicer. She's like an angel or a gift from god."

Flaky tried to imagine Flippy's mom. It seemed impossible for anyone to be nicer than Flippy. He was the nicest person she had ever met.

"Wow, she's that nice? I can't imagine." Flaky replied.

Flippy laughed, "Wait until you meet her, she makes me look mean." Flippy teased.

Evil smirked,"Oh yeah, I've met her before, well not really. I stayed inside Flippy while he visited. But she is exactly like Flippy says. She's a saint, never uses fowl language, helps everyone in need, waited to have children until she was married, Plays games with little kids outside, knits sweaters for the homeless during Christmas, feeds the hungry, volunteers whenever she can, donates money to organizations, never has anything rude to say, she even defends me." Evil explained.

Flaky gasped, "Whoa, she sounds nice."

Elly grinned, "Yep, even dad sometimes feels she's way too good for him, but she swears she's never been happier with anyone. Oh and not to mention she looks like an angel, mommy is so pretty." Elly boasted.

"Now my dad is another story. He is amazing, funny, and strong and the most supportive man you'll ever meet. He and mom are the perfect pair." Flippy added.

Elly smirked, "I am exactly like him! Mommy even says so." Elly bragged.

Flaky smiled while taking the four cheese lasagna from the oven and placing it on the counter.

"They both sound wonderful; I'm eagerly awaiting their visit. Now sit on down everyone, dinner is ready." Flaky said cheerfully.

Flippy sniffed and looked at the pan," Mmm, four cheese lasagna; I swear I don't what I'd do without you "Flippy said while kissing Flaky again.

"I know what you'd do, but I won't tell in front of young ears." Evil said while pointing at Elly.

A few minutes passed and everyone was seated and joyfully eating their dinners. While they ate, Flippy and Flaky listened to Evil and Elly bicker back and forth. They didn't mind too much though, these little family moments were ones to treasure forever. Or so it's told…..

"All I'm saying is why on Earth would anyone want to spend their whole entire day watching some ungrateful, spoiled, brats complain about what they don't have? It's extremely boring and annoying." Evil argued.

Elly frowned, "I'm not for it either, but there are a ton of people who like to watch it." Elly replied.

Evil looked at Flippy, "Do you like watching Sweet 16?"

Flippy shook his head, "Not at all. It makes me mad that there are actually teenagers like that, they have no idea how lucky they are to just be getting half of the things they're getting."

Evil nodded, "Exactly, it really grinds my gears. So on a change of subject, Flippy how on Earth did you manage to knock Flaky up? You can barely kiss in public, let alone get in the bed."

Both Flippy and Flaky flushed while Elly shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"T-that's not true, Flaky and I have kissed in public before!" Flippy defended.

"Oh big deal, one time doesn't count for anything. I mean it kinda blows my mind you two were able to go all the way! Knowing how shy Flaky is and how seriously polite and downright non-degrading you are, it almost seems completely impossible that you two would even make it to a heavy make out session."

"W-well when you l-love someone th-there are some surprises s-sometimes." Flaky replied so pink she looked like she would pass out.

Flippy ran and got Flaky a cold wash cloth so she could cool down. While Flippy panicked and moved as fast as he could to cool Flaky down, Elly glared at Evil.

"See what happens when you ask a shy couple inappropriate things?"

Evil smirked while trying not to laugh,"W-well yeah, but it still funny as hell!" Evil replied laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. Elly rolled her eyes and went to put her dish in the sink.

"Relax Big brother, Evil won't be so quick to tease once he gets his own girlfriend." Elly reassured her older brother as he began to spaz out over Flaky's condition.

Evil stopped laughing and stared at Elly in disbelief.

"Excuse me, Squirt? Last time I checked, you were still younger than me."

Elly made no attempt to feed into Evil's comment; instead she walked over to the table and picked up everyone's plates. As soon as she had everyone's, she began to wash the dishes in the sink, ignoring Evil and her older brother's panicking. This did nothing more but irritate Evil.

"Elly, c'mon kiddo, I know you're itching to come back with a remark!"

Elly smiled sadly," There's no reason to. I obviously went too far. I know you're still looking for a girl of your own. That's the only reason your cringe when you see Flippy and Flaky cuddle or kiss, is because you too want someone to hold."

Flippy stopped what he was doing and picked a passed out Flaky up and ran her to their bedroom.

Evil looked at Elly with an unreadable expression, "How did you know that Elly? "

Elly smiled and went to hug Evil, "Because, you're my big brother too."

A few minutes passed and Flaky had finally woken up. Flippy was thrilled and he began to hug her like she had almost died. Elly and Evil watched from the hallway in astonishment.

"Amazing how much he cares for her, huh?" Elly asked.

"It's a little disturbing, actually. But it is on the verge of being cute." Evil admitted.

Suddenly, Cuddles barged through the door dragging Giggles along with him.

"Where's Flaky?" He demanded.

Elly and Evil stared at him dryly.

"She's in the bedroom with Flippy; Evil here embarrassed her so much that she fainted." Elly replied boringly.

"Guilty as charged." Evil exclaimed.

Cuddles frowned and stormed past them. Giggles sighed and looked at the two apologetically.

"Sorry guys, he's been angry ever since he found out Flaky was pregnant." Giggles said.

"Flaky how could you not tell me first, I've known you since you first moved here!" Cuddles asked. Flippy let go of Flaky and stared at Cuddles sadly.

"I'm so sorry Cuddles, honest, but why are you so angry? Shouldn't you be happy for me?" Flaky asked.

Cuddles lost his anger and ran to hug Flaky, "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just worried is all, not that Flippy would hurt you, but I've got like that brotherly doubt about him. I only want you to be happy Flaky; you're one of my best friends." He apologized.

Flaky hugged him tighter, "It's okay Cuddles, but don't worry about me Flippy won't let anything happen to me at all, I mean besides the regular deaths, he always protects me."

While Flippy, Flaky, and Cuddles made up, Evil went to the big arm chair and plopped into it.

Giggles and Elly followed behind him, but instead the two sat on the couch.

"So how did you two meet? There's got to be some ridiculous story involved." Evil asked Giggles.

Giggles blushed lightly and giggled.

"Well that's quite a story, but I'll tell. So, when I first met Cuddles, I was working at a new diner that opened up in town. He walked in casually and sat at an empty booth, I walked up to his booth to take his order, he smiled at me and said," I'll take you, with a side of being my girlfriend." Giggles explained dreamily.

Evil tried so hard not to laugh,"W-well… Th-that's quite the story-"Evil was cut off by his own laughter.

Giggles stopped smiling and looked at Evil, "What's wrong? I thought you said you knew there'd be a ridiculous story involved!"

Evil wiped away some tears that fell from his eyes while laughing,' I'm not sorry, but I had no idea that Cuddles was a "charmer"! Wow that's so fricken hilarious, "I'll take you, with a side of being my girlfriend!" Evil said while imitating Cuddles.

"Hey, I don't sound like that!" Cuddles replied angrily while walking in with Flippy and Flaky behind him.

Evil laughed even harder," O-oh m-my go-goodness, I think I'm going to pee myself!" Evil exclaimed.

Everyone else rolled their eyes and ignored Evil.

"So how did how we start dating get brought up?" Cuddles asked.

"Well, Evil was curious." Elly replied while looking at Evil in exasperation.

Cuddles looked at Evil, "So you were curious? Why, are you still looking for a girl?"

Evil suddenly turned serious,"Yeah, and? What's it to you?"

Cuddles stretched out his arms and yawned while getting comfortable, "Nothing I guess, it just seemed to me that you'd be the typed of guy to go to strip clubs and never want a committed relationship."

Evil gasped angrily," No way! Are you kidding me, like I'd ever go to a strip club!"

Everyone else in the room gasped.

"N-no way, But you act like you w-would!" Cuddles stuttered.

Evil crossed his arms," Well pardon yourselves, I am ashamed of you all! I am more than a cold-blooded killer, I have class!" Evil replied.

Flippy stared at him in disbelief, "You have class, since when?"

"Oh ha-ha, shut your trap! Of course I do, I'd rather not spend my money on some desperate girl who is dry humping a fricking pole! God help their poor souls." Evil said.

Cuddles nudged Flaky," Y' know how you told me that Evil is almost exactly like Flippy and I laughed?"

Flaky nodded.

"Well, I take it back." Cuddles replied.

Evil rolled his eyes, "I don't know why you all are so surprised! I mean c'mon, ever since me and girly boy over here separated, I have a lot more time, and killing has become less fun, so I have decided to live my life and find a purpose!"

Flaky nodded, "Well that does make sense, I mean after what you told me that night-"Flaky abruptly stopped herself.

Flippy looked at her in curiosity, "What did he tell you Flaky?"

Flaky blushed,"Umm, it's n-nothing! Let's just drop it!" Flaky stuttered in embarrassment.

Flippy shrugged and smiled, "Okay, I understand sweetie."

"We kissed and I told her my new purpose for life." Evil announced.

Flaky almost exploded while every pair of the eyes in the room looked at her in shock.

"Y-you two k-kissed?" Flippy asked.

Flaky shot Evil a glance before nodded to Flippy stiffly.

Cuddles glared at Evil, "Are you trying to ruin their relationship? For some who has "class" you sure have a funny way of showing it!"

Flaky fiddled with her fingers, "Look it was nothing serious, Evil had done so much to keep his promise to Flippy about not hurting me and protecting me that I folded and kissed him" Flaky explained.

Evil nodded,"It's not like I'm after her or anything, I was only being a gentlemen, your lady is the one who made a move!" Evil defended.

Flaky frowned at Evil and looked at Flippy apologetically, "Flippy I promise it was nothing, but I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Flippy smiled gratefully, "Hun, I was never hurt. I knew you meant no harm by it and I'm just glad you felt safe around him." Flippy said while hugging Flaky.

Elly looked at Evil, "Now back to our original topic, Evil, do you need help looking for a girl?"

Evil blushed and looked away from everyone, "No, I can do it."

"Well alright, but if you need some dude advice, you know who to come to." Cuddles said.

Evil smirked," Oh yeah, I'll be sure to come to Mr. Too- shy to kiss in public and Mr. Pick up lines."

Cuddles and Flippy flushed.

"Hey shut up, at least my pick up line worked!" Cuddles replied.

"I do not wish to embarrass Flaky in public. Don't you know that if you kiss a girl in public other people think she is a whore who will do much more in private?" Flippy said still holding Flaky protectively.

Giggles laughed," Don't worry Flippy, everyone pretty much knows Flaky isn't one."

Evil smirked," Yeah Brony, they all know about Flaky." Evil taunted.

Flippy flushed while everyone stared at him in Confusion.

"Flaky, does Flippy like My Little Pony?"Cuddles asked.

Flaky smiled nervously, "I have no idea what you are talking about." Flaky lied.

Evil snickered," Well I do! You see, Sissy boy over here dreams of magical lands full of happiness and there's also a unicorn ranch, and Tea Party Penguins, Oh! And he also has this Pink unicorn that can grow wings!"

Flippy shifted uncomfortably while Elly and Flaky glared at Evil.

"Well at least you got Flaky now, that's all that matters." Cuddles said.

Giggles frowned and punched Cuddles in the arm,'Shut up! I think it's cute, besides, Flaky doesn't need a bad boy, and Flippy is perfect for her."

Evil patted Flippy on the back, "Don't worry sport, at least you got a girl! I mean you're so lucky you found Flaky."

Flippy looked at Evil," What do you mean?"

"Well just think about it, all girls want nowadays are _bad boys._" Evil replied.

"So you're saying that I'd be lonely?" Flippy asked.

"He can be taught." Evil answered sarcastically.

"I beg to differ, have you seen all of the Flippy Fan girls? Oh man, it's really insane." Cuddles added shuddering.

"Thank you two, Evil, Cuddles, but I think _any_ girl would die to be with Flippy-"

"Like the Fan girls?" Cuddles asked while interrupting Elly.

Elly glared at him and continued," He is the kind of guy that every girl thought could never exist!

Think about it, He is totally respectful of woman, hates alcohol, the idea of a strip club sickens him, he won't do anything that makes a girl uncomfortable, he'd be there to kick butt if someone hurt you, also he's the nicest guy ever, he's a great baker, and to top it all off he would rather stay at home, watch a chic flic, cuddle, and talk about feelings with you! "

Flippy smiled gratefully while Giggles nodded," Woo, sign me up! Mr. Pick up Lines would rather make me watch a gory horror movie or some dumb action movie."

Cuddles blushed," I'm sorry Hun, but you know how I feel about chic flics."

Evil crossed his arms," So you're basically calling Flippy a gay best friend." He commented.

"No, not at all!" Elly replied.

"You just missed the entire point of her explanation, huh?" Cuddles asked.

"So, who cares, I'm Evil Flippy remember? I could really care less if I'm not paying attention or rude."

Elly sighed," Thank you for that introduction of you and your personality, it really is good to refresh the brain." She said sarcastically.

Evil nodded in pride despite the obvious sarcasm," Glad I could help."

"Look you guys the point is, Flippy and I love each other and despite how different you may call him, I love him with all my heart, and that's all that matters." Flaky said getting everyone back on track.

Flippy beamed at his girlfriend and grabbed her hand lovingly, "Thanks Flaky."

Evil stretched and slouched into the arm chair," Whatever, as long as I get free food, nothing else matters." Evil said while closing his eyes.

Elly and Flippy rolled their eyes.

"Eh, at least he's honest." Flippy said while gesturing for everyone in the room to go to the kitchen and leave a snoring Evil behind.

**~Three Days later~**

Flippy rushed all over the kitchen to make sure that the dinner preparations were absolutely finished.

Flaky, Elly, and Evil watched, each with a different expression.

Flaky watched with a little bit of concern, Elly watched in amazement, and Evil watched while trying to keep a straight face.

A few more minutes passed and there was a knock on the door.

Flippy rushed to get the door with Flaky, Elly, and Evil right behind him.

The door swung open and a beautiful green bear with soft looking blonde hair entered.

Flaky tried not to stare, but it was almost impossible, she had to be the prettiest woman Flaky had ever seen.

"Oh my babies!" The bear exclaimed while hugging Flippy and Elly. A brown bear followed behind her, he was handsome, and tall.

Flaky smiled as the family reunited.

"Oh my, Evil you have grown!" Flippy's mom cried while rushing to hug Evil. Evil hugged her back awkwardly.

"Thanks Danielle." He replied with a faint blush.

Danielle frowned slightly," Now now honey, you know you can call me mom! You're my boy too!" Danielle replied.

Evil smiled in embarrassment," Alright mom."

Danielle beamed and turned to Flaky." Oh wow, you certainly are as pretty as they say!" She exclaimed.

"T-thank you ma'am." Flaky replied.

Flippy's dad smiled warmly, "It really is a pleasure to meet you Flaky." He said.

Flaky smiled back," The pleasure's all mine."

Danielle looked at her husband and back at everyone in the room," Yummy. It smells great! What's for dinner?"

Flippy lead everyone to the highly organized kitchen," I cooked your favorite: Green bean casserole."

Danielle hugged her son tightly," You and your sister are the best kids in the whole world! I wouldn't trade you for anything."

Flippy smiled, even though he was a 26 year old man, he still was a momma's boy.

"Hey well let us not delay; there are some hungry people in this house." Evil said.

And without many other words, Flippy went to take the food out of the oven. While he started serving up food, everyone else got situated in their spots at the dinner table. Danielle chattered away happily as Flippy started to bring out the food. In a way, everything was perfect.

"Y' know Flippy, I'm glad to hear you finally found a girl you love, and you know what that means..." Flippy's father said.

Flippy's features hardened," Yes sir I do."

Danielle squealed in joy." Oh how delightful! Flippy is finally going to take his oath!"

Flaky, Elly, and Evil stared in confusion.

"Umm pardon me?" Evil asked.

"It's the oath every man in my family has done for ages. When they finally meet the girl that they know is the one they pledge their love to them in front of their father. The oath will be even more important if they have impregnated the woman." Flippy explained.

Flaky face became painted in pink, she did love Flippy very much, but he had never told her of this tradition.

"Oh honey pie, Flaky you're getting pink! Mark maybe it isn't such a good idea right now." Danielle said in concern.

Mark looked at Flaky with the exact same concern in his eyes," Oh dear, I apologize Flaky, I had no idea that it would make you uncomfortable."

Flaky snapped back into her comfort zone," No, it's fine! If it's your family tradition then it shall continue!" Flaky said.

Flippy smiled and squeezed Flaky's hand while Danielle and Mark smiled in relief.

"Oh my, I think I might fall in love with her." Danielle teased lovingly.

Everyone at the table laughed in response. The rest of dinner was quiet with seldom conversations.

After Flippy and Evil finished the dishes (Danielle insisted that those two should get along as a team more) It was time, but first….

"Mom, dad, Flaky and I have an announcement." Flippy said as everyone else got situated in the living room.

Mark and Danielle pricked up their ears.

"Flaky is pregnant, with my child." Flippy said.

Danielle and Mark both smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh my goodness, I'm going to be a grandmother! I have always dreamt of the sweet day my first born would give me grandkids, oh wow I think I might faint from happiness." Danielle exclaimed.

Mark patted his son on the back," That's my boy, I'm so glad you're out of your slump."

Flaky stared at Flippy curiously," Flippy was in a slump?"

Evil and Elly exchanged glances while Danielle suddenly became less energetic.

"Oh dear, Flippy, you haven't told her yet? "

Flippy nodded sadly.

"Oh well it's okay honey, I'll tell her. So Flaky, as you already know, Flippy had some serious issues with Evil- though it really wasn't Evil's fault, he unfortunately was born inside Flippy to be mean- and Flippy went under a serious depression. He had no control at all; he had felt completely useless in the world. Bless his heart, he still was nice and helpful all of the time, but inside there was a tearing depression.

He used to always tell us," I'll be lonely for as long as I live, there is no hope for me to have children or a happy wife, I'll just end up killing her all of the time." We thought Flippy would never be happy again, but then something changed. A girl Flippy loved more than anything in the world had appeared. He would tell us so many stories, but alas, Flippy couldn't tell her because of Evil. So he worked really hard for it, to change his ways so that he could have this girl for himself. In return this girl worked really hard to stand by Flippy's side because she secretly loved him as well. Do you know who this girl is?"

"It's me ma'am." Flaky replied.

Danielle lightly hit the tip of Flaky's nose, "That's right, it was you Flaky."

Flippy held Flaky around her waist, "That's right sweetie, I would do anything for you."

Evil looked at Elly and made gagging sounds. Elly in return, punched him in the arm.

"And that's why we are here, so have a seat everyone, it's now Flippy's moment to shine."Mark instructed.

Flaky gulped and stood in front of Flippy. Flippy squeezed her hand reassuringly just before kneeling down.

"When do they start making out?" Evil whispered to Elly.

"Shut it! They do not make out in this ceremony; it's against our family tradition! The man must show the up most respect to the woman he is vowing too, it's super important." Elly whispered back angrily.

"Flaky, as a man of my word and your loyal boyfriend I vow to never leave your side. I promise to protect you and do anything no matter how risky or stupid it may be. I will be there through sicknesses, good times, and bad times. I will _never_ abandon you or leave you. In addition I promise to take on my full responsibilities as a father. All of this I swear upon my own life. I love you."

Flippy then kissed Flaky's hand and stood up to hug her.

Danielle fought back tears while Mark beamed proudly at his son.

"That was so beautiful!" Danielle said.

Mark then turned to Elly," Sweetie don't forget the siblings part."

Elly shot up and darted for Flippy.

"Oh don't worry, I didn't forget!" Elly reassured her father.

Flippy and Flaky smiled as Elly kneeled down and held up two rings.

"Oh dear brother, I know that you and Flaky may not be ready to marry yet, but please except these two wedding rings as a symbol of my approval and our entire family's approval as well. We will provide my full support to your relationship." Elly said smoothly.

Flippy gently took the two rings and picked up his sister," Thank you very much Elly, I love you too."

Elly tried to fight back a blush because once again, her older brother picked her up.

The rest of the night flew by in a flash. Evil had a long talk with Danielle, Mark talked to his daughter about his job, and Flippy and Flaky watched everyone else while holding each other's hands.


End file.
